


Poisoned part 1

by Kelticmoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Extreme show appropriate racism, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Whump, Lynch mob mentality, M/M, Major Character Injury, Near Death Experiences, Protective Allura (Voltron), Protective Hunk (Voltron), Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Pidge | Katie Holt, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Protectiveness, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17205632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelticmoon/pseuds/Kelticmoon
Summary: When Keith falls victim to a deadly attack because of his Galra heritage, it's up to the Paladins to save him.





	Poisoned part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place outside of canon since Keith is still the Red Paladin and Allura has accepted him.
> 
> Protective!Paladins gives me life. Especially Shiro

Shiro should have seen it coming. They all should have really.

They had just liberated planet Serpentine from Galra occupation. The Serpentine people and their leader Xovrex, a race of snake like people, invited them to stay and attend a feast and ball they were throwing to honor Voltron. Allura wished to use the ball to begin talks with them about joining the Voltron Alliance so they agreed to stay.

Somehow, as they are being shown their rooms in the citadel, word gets out that Keith is part Galra. Shiro doesn’t even know how it became known but it did (Shiro suspects there’s some kind of surveillance system because the only time it even came up was during a fight with the Galra General that Keith himself killed). What catches Shiro off guard is the sudden shift in Xovrex’s demeanor as well as every single Serpentine in their presence.

“I wasn’t aware there was a... **_Galra_** among you…”

The way Xovrex says the word Galra (like he’s referring to something gross he stepped in) and the way he and the other Serpentines are looking at Keith (like Keith’s very existence is offensive) had sent up a red flag, but somehow hadn't been Shiro’s first clue that something wasn’t right.

“Keith is a valued member of Voltron and a good person,” Allura assures them.

“Are you certain you can trust _it_?” Xovrex asks her. Shiro can feel Keith’s frown without turning around.

“I would trust Keith with my life,” Allura tells Xovrex firmly.

“If you have a problem with Keith, you have a problem with the rest of us!” Pidge steps in protectively.

“Yeah man, we don’t take kindly to those who treat our teammates badly,” Hunk backs her up.

They earn a look of appreciation from Keith as well as a forced smile from Xovrex.

“Of course not!” Xovrex says calmly (too calmly Shiro will realize later). “We hope you enjoy your stay with us. I’d love to talk more, but I’m afraid I have some important business to attend to.”

“I understand,” Allura tells him diplomatically.

Shiro and the others are content to leave the matter there, believing Allura’s assurances and Pidge and Hunk’s statements quelled their fears.

Oh, they couldn’t have been more wrong.

In their defense, the Serpentines do a brilliant job pretending everything is fine. It’s a formal event so Allura is dressed in her princess dress while the Paladins wear their armor. Dinner is uneventful and they move on to the ball with so little fuss that they all were lulled into a false sense of security.

Xovrex approaches them toward the beginning of the ball with a platter of drinks for a toast. He specifically hands one of the cups to Keith.

“To show there are no hard feelings about your… condition…” he tells Keith with a smile.

Keith must have caught something amiss in Xovrex’s face because Shiro notices Keith is somehow eyeing both the drink and Xovrex with suspicion as the Naga leader turns his back to begin the toast.

“To Voltron!” Xovrex shouts as he raises his own glass.

“To Voltron!”

Keith is the only one who doesn’t drink his glass at first.

“What’s the matter, Keith? Afraid of a little fun?” Lance teases him.

Keith glares at Lance and downs most of his drink in one go. They are so focused on Lance’s smug face that they don’t notice the look of satisfaction on Xovrex’s face.

“Enjoy the ball!” Xovrex tells them as he walks off.

About a varga and a half later, Shiro starts to notice Keith fidgeting more than usual. He and Keith are standing off to the side with their drink cups still in their hand while the others are mingling. Lance is flirting with some of the ladies (of course), Hunk, and Pidge are standing off to the left talking with some of the Serpentines about what looks like something to do with engineering while Allura and Xovrex have begun their diplomatic talks.

“You alright?” Shiro asks as Keith starts to rub his head a little bit.

“Just a little dizzy,” Keith assures him. “And I have a headache.”

“We did have a pretty rough fight,” Shiro says.

At that moment, Xovrex interrupts his talks with Allura to step up to the podium in the center of the room.

“Esteemed guests! My faithful subjects!” he begins. “I hope everyone is having a good time.”

Lance, Pidge, and Hunk join in as the crowd cheers.

“That is wonderful to hear! But the festivities are just beginning!”

Keith starts to grab at the neck of his body suit.

“Is it hot in here?” Keith asks Shiro uncomfortably.

“A little. The Serpentines are cold-blooded so it makes sense that they would keep it a little warm.” Shiro tries to rationalize. He frowns as he notices the sweat beginning to gather on Keith’s forehead.

“Yeah,” Keith agrees with a small gasp.

“As you well know, we have been under the oppressive thumb of the horrible Galra for too long! Far too long indeed!” Xovrex continues.

The other Serpentines in the room boo in agreement.

Shiro worriedly puts an arm around Keith as he digs at the neck of his suit some more and tries to shake his head out. That’s when Shiro realizes how warm Keith is. Has Keith’s breathing always been this ragged?

“Yes, they were all horrible indeed,” Xovrex continues sympathetically. “However I have since learned that there is such a thing as a good Galra…”

The Serpentines jeer at this.

“I know, it’s hard to believe but it’s true. There is such a thing as a good Galra,” Xovrex assures them.

“A dead one!”

Shiro feels his stomach drop when the room erupts in cheers as Keith drops his cup while coughing uncontrollably.

“Can’t… breathe…” he wheezes between coughs to Shiro.

Shiro gives a yell that turns into Keith’s name as Keith suddenly collapses into Shiro’s arms while clutching his neck.

“Someone help!!” Shiro cries out as he lowers Keith to the ground and cradles the Red Paladin in his arms.

The Serpentines cheer as the other Paladins and Allura rush to their side. Keith’s coughs become gasps for breath like a fish out of water. Pidge runs a medical scan on Keith and pales.

“It looks like he’s been poisoned,” she says fearfully.

“That’s exactly what’s happened!” Xovrex boasts gleefully.

“What is the meaning of this?!” Allura asks Xovrex angrily as Lance, Hunk, and Pidge immediately pull out their Bayards.

“We’ll not stand idle while a Galra worms his way into the heart of Voltron!” Xovrex yells.

“What the FUCK, man?!” Hunk asks.

“Seriously, that is messed up!” Lance agrees.

“We told you there was nothing to worry about!” Pidge yells angrily.

“And how long before it turns on you?!” Xovrex asks as Lance and Hunk deflect a few projectiles being thrown at them from the crowd with their shields.

“How dare you!” Allura growls.

“WE DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!” Shiro yells as he watches Keith’s condition worsen. “Keith… Keith please, just hold on…” Shiro begs, tears rolling down his face, looking on helplessly as Keith starts to convulse in his arms. Hunk and Pidge are standing nearby crying while Lance looks on in horror. They’ve all studied poisons in the Garrison. They all know full well how far this has progressed if Keith’s already convulsing.

Shiro feels hot tears rolling down his cheeks, his best friend dying too fast in his arms for him to do anything but watch. He feels a hand on his shoulder and looks up to see Allura.

“I can help him,” Allura tells Shiro calmly. “It is not a cure exactly but…”

“JUST DO IT!!” Shiro cries desperately.

Allura puts her hands on either side of Keith’s head and focuses. Suddenly, Keith becomes encased in a red energy that stops the convulsions.

“It’s like he’s in stasis,” Pidge observes.

“That is exactly what it is,” Allura tells them. “I cannot cure the poison, but I can use his quintessence to freeze the progression of it to buy us more time to help him.”

It’s Lance that rounds on the Serpentine leader.

“What the fuck did you give him?!” he demands angrily.

“A poison of our own creation,” Xovrex gloats proudly.

“Tell us where the antidote is?” Allura demands.

“Then this vile creature’s next victims will count us as their murderers,” Xovrex states defiantly. “I’ll not allow this filth to infest Voltron any longer.”

“Why you pompous…” Lance begins.

“We don’t need their help,” Pidge states calmly as she scans the remaining fluid inside the cup Keith dropped. “There’s enough fluid left in the cup for Hunk and I to reverse engineer an antidote. But we have to get Keith back to the Castle.”

“Then let’s get him there,” Allura states.

As the others stand to move toward the Castle however Xovrex and his people move to block the way.

“I’m afraid we can’t allow you to do that,” Xovrex states.

At that moment, fire blasts start to rain down from the sky onto the Serpentines. The Paladins all look up to see Red has broken out of his bay and come to his Paladin’s aid.

Shiro glares at Xovrex then. He calmly slides his hands under Keith’s knees and back and lifts him into his arm.

“Allura, take Keith,” Shiro tells her as he hands Keith off to Allura.

Then Shiro turns toward Xovrex.

“Let me explain this in a way you can understand…” Shiro says before lighting up his Galra hand.  He swiftly approaches Xovrex and grabs the Serpentine leader by the neck with his human hand and hoists him clear off the ground. “Anyone who stands between us and the Castle of Lions will die a very painful death,” Shiro states in a tone that brooked no arguments as his Galra hand glows angrily at his side. As if to prove Shiro’s point, Red fires another blast at the Serpentines. “Am I clear?”

Xovrex nods his head vigorously.

“Now call your people off.” Shiro demands.

“Y…you heard him!” Xovrex says in a panic. “Stand down.”

The Serpentines clear a path between them and the Castle. Pidge hands the cup to Hunk before he, Allura, and Lance immediately run for the Castle with Keith while Red covers them. Pidge waits with Shiro.

“We’ve done as you’ve asked!” Xovrex tells them frantically. “Now let me go!”

“No I don’t think so…” Shiro states as he pulls the Serpentine leader into an unbreakable choke-hold. “At least not yet.”

“W…what?!”

“Just a little insurance policy to make sure we’re not stabbed in the back the second you’re free,” Shiro tells him as he drags Xovrex toward the Castle with Pidge beside him.

When they reach the Castle, Allura and Hunk have already gone inside with Keith and Red is back in his bay while Lance waits for Shiro and Pidge.

“Hunk and Coran are getting started on the antidote in the lab,” Lance tells them.

“I’m still waiting to hear a good reason why we shouldn’t dump this asshole into the nearest river,” Pidge states flatly while glaring at the Serpentine leader. “So far I haven’t heard one.”

“Keith comes first,” Shiro tells her. He releases Xovrex briefly before grabbing the Serpentine leader by the front his tunic and pulling him up until Shiro is nose to nose with him. “Whether Keith lives or not, you better hope your people never needs Voltron’s help ever again,” he growls before shoving Xovrex away from him.

Pidge tasers Xovrex with her Bayard to get their point across before they enter the ship. Pidge runs to join Hunk and Coran in the lab while Shiro and Lance go straight to med bay. They get there as Allura is closing the healing pod with Keith inside.

“That should keep him alive while Hunk and Pidge make the antidote,” Allura tells them. “I am going to get us out of here.”

“Please do,” Shiro tells her, his rage starting to fade.

She leaves for the bridge, leaving only Shiro and Lance in med bay with Keith. Silence fills the med bay as Shiro takes up a vigil standing beside Keith’s pod while Lance sits on the floor nearby with his knees up. If it weren’t for the red quintessence around him and the sweat still on his brow, Keith could almost look like he’s sleeping.

“This is all my fault…” Lance whispers suddenly.

It was so quiet, Shiro almost doesn’t hear him. Shiro turns to the Blue Paladin.

“What are you talking about?” he asks frowning.

“Keith wouldn’t be in this mess if it weren’t for me,” Lance tells Shiro as tears roll down his eyes. “I’m as much to blame as the Naga.”

Shiro remembers then. It was Lance who pushed Keith to drink the poisoned drink in the first place.

“Lance, you couldn’t have known Keith’s drink was poisoned,” Shiro tells Lance as he sits beside him. “Hell, none of us knew…”

“Keith knew…” Lance points out before he looks up at Shiro. “You saw the way he hesitated to drink it. The way he looked at it. He sensed that something was wrong. But because I needled him into it, he drank it anyway…”

“That doesn’t change the fact that NONE of us saw this coming,” Shiro repeats as he puts his human arm around Lance. “Maybe we should have, but we didn’t. Right now all we can do is focus on helping Keith recover.”

The two lapse into silence as they feel the ship lift off and later jump through a wormhole.

A few vargas later, Pidge and Hunk return with Allura and Coran. They have the antidote in liquid form with them.

“It took a while but we eventually isolated the poison from the rest of Keith’s drink,” Pidge begins.

“From that, we were able to reverse engineer the antidote,” Hunk adds. “We also had Allura put a little of her quintessence into it so it should also heal Keith from the more life threatening side effects of the poison.”

“After that we can put him in the healing pod for a few movements and he’ll be good as new,” Coran continues.

“The thing is, he’ll have to drink it,” Pidge finishes.

“Then let’s move,” Shiro says as he moves to the pod.

Allura opens it and Shiro catches Keith as he falls from it. Shiro kneels down beside the pod with Keith in his arms, holding him upright. Pidge hands Shiro the bowl with the antidote in it and she holds Keith’s mouth open while Shiro pours it down his throat. A few tics later, a gentle glow sweeps through Keith, starting from his stomach and spreading outward like ripples on a pond. When the glow dissipates, Allura unfreezes Keith’s quintessence.

Keith slumps against Shiro and takes a breath before weakly opening his eyes.

“Shiro…” he breathes tiredly.

“Shhh…” Shiro soothes as he caresses Keith’s face. “It’s ok now,” he assures. “Rest.”

Keith takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, falling asleep in Shiro’s arms. Shiro lifts the younger man back in the pod once more so they can finish healing him.

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not posting the next chapter of my season 8 fix-it fic until next week, I thought I'd move one of my fics from tumblr. This fic will actually be mentioned in my fix-it fic, which is why I'm post it here now.


End file.
